ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
OmniMon: A Battle Christmas
A Battle Christmas, or OmniMon: A Battle Christmas is the seventh and eight episodes of OmniMon. It is also a movie Summary Henry travels to X'Nelli, to find the next six Badges there, but two in one of the three towns. Can he find them all? Plot Inside Rook's ship in space. (Rook): Galvanic Mechamorph, activate missiles. We're being attacked! Rook looks through the window in the ship to see a demonic-looking ship following them, shooting balls of Dark energy. (Henry): Shall I go and infiltrate in an escape pod? (Rook): If you want. (Henry): Nah. OmniDex, where are the next badges? (OmniDex): Badge number four to badge number nine are in X'Nelli. Badge number 10 in New Earth. (Henry): New Earth is a myth though! (Rook): Apparently not. I've seen the golden glow of it through space. (Henry): I doubt it. (Rook): It's true! Suddenly, there is an explosion. (Rook): We've been hit! (Galvan): Waaaaaaa! (Henry): We're gonna crash-land! Rook's ship falls towards a crystal-white world. '' (Rook): That's X'Nelli. (Henry): It's like, Christmas land! (Rook): What is ''Christmas? (Henry): Christmas is a day when you open presents. (Rook, sarcasm): That explains! The ship breaks as it lands on X'Nelli. A person from an igloo comes towards the ship, hurls his OmniMon, Chill, then waits. (Eskimo): Chill, use ''Freeze Breath!'' 'Chill blows wind at the ship, which inside, Henry and Mary shiver. Rook watches them with amusement.' Rook then runs out of the ship, with his Galvanic Mechamorph, and throws it. (Rook): Mechamorph, use Laser Jet! Mechamorph shoots a laser from his eyes. (Eskimo): Chill, use Water Shield! Chill ''creates a water shield, nullifying Mechamorph's move.'' (Henry): Go, Stinkfly! *hurls Stinkfly, who is half-asleep* Use ''Goo Maelstrom!'' Stinkfly squirted goo all over Chill's shield and Chill, knocking Chill out. (Eskimo): Here you go, *gives Henry the badge, since he did the final move* I don't have two OmniMon. My wife stole the other one. Your next badge is in the main city! (OmniDex): The main city is called Ckrypt. (Henry): Where is Ckrypt? (Eskimo): Right ahead! Rook, Henry and Mary walk to Ckrypt, but the Badge Building is nowhere to be seen. (Eskimo): You do not have to battle all the time for this badge, just complete the tests. (Henry): What tests? A fire ball shoots at Henry. Henry throws NRG. (Henry): NRG, use METALLIC SHIELD! The fireball is redirected away by NRG's shield. (Eskimo): Very good. A+. A ball of water shoots at NRG. (Henry): Go, Stinkfly! *hurls Stinkfly* ''Goo Shield!'' Stinkfly creates a goo shield which disetegrates the water ball. (Eskimo): Interesting use of advantages. A. *hurls Goop* My Water/Bug OmniMon. (Henry): Stinkfly, ''Goo Maelstrom!'' ''Stinkfly shoots goo at Goop, who endures it like nothing. '' (Eskimo): Goop can switch types at will. (Henry): Stinkfly, ''Sticky Stinky Position!'' Stinkfly binds Goop to the ground, locking him in Water type mode. (Henry): Since you can't break through that, your attack has been lowered, Stinkfly, use ''Goo Blast!'' Stinkfly zooms towards Goop and knocks Goop out with a goo blast. (Eskimo): A++. Here is your badge. And here is a fully revived Goop. *hands over items* Your next badge is underground. It's vs a Fire type, so be careful. The entrance is in the mountains, up there. *points at mountains* Henry, Rook and Mary run through the street, only to be stopped by Thomas and Tessifer. (Thomas): Tessie, I'll take the tall guy. *hurls Lodestar* Go, Lodestar! (Rook): Um. (Mary): Go, Diamondhead! *hurls Diamondhead* Use ''Shard Scratch!'' Diamondhead takes two shards off his back and slashes them at Lodestar, knocking him out. (Mary): Diamondhead, return! *Diamondhead returns to his capsule* They run through the streets until they get to the mountains. There is an ice-covered door. (Henry): Stinkfly, ''Goo Squirt! '' Stinkfly zooms through the air from being with the Eskimo, then squirts goo onto the door, rendering it able to open. '' (Henry): So only Bug-types can get through? Interesting. ''Henry takes one foot inside the mountain, then falls down a chute into a lava-filled place. (Alan): Hello. I am Badge Holder Alan Albright and you are here, to try and get my badge. We'll do a Fire vs Fire duel, I sense you have one. Only one vs one. *hurls Wildvine* Go, Wildvine! Use ''Fire Vine!'' Wildvine whipped out a fiery vine at Henry, who ducked, causing Wildvine to swipe it in some lava. (OmniDex): Wildvine in burnt state. Minus 2 HP every round. Wildvine 18/20 HP. (Henry): Fire Shield, Go Heatblast! *hurls Heatblast* Heatblast creates a fire shield to quicken up the rounds. Wildvine swiped again, and missed. (OmniDex): Wildvine in burnt state. Minus 4 HP every round. Wildvine 12/20 HP. (Henry): Heatblast, use ''Fire Nuke!'' Heatblast nuked the volcanic arena, causing the Eskimos outside to stare in wonder at their presumed extinct volcano. ''''Alan disappeared, not before chucking a badge at Henry, who left after catching it.' Henry climbed up the chute, and pushed the others away, as more lava spurted from the volcano, melting the frozen land it co-existed with. (Henry): Ok. That was Badge number six. Part 1 ends Part 2 begins (Henry): Where is seven, eight and nine? SevenSeven, EightEight and NineNine fly down in front of the trio. (OmniDex): These three badges will make you automatically eligible for the world championships. But if you have collected any other, you have to find all ten. (Mary, Rook): Yes! (Henry): No fuq. (77): SOGFSFIJSOG, DSFF *hurls Upgrade* (88): SOGFSFIJSOG, DSFF *hurls Upgrade* (99): SOGFSFIJSOG, EFKFSTQWDKE *hurls Frakenstrike* (Henry): Two Metals and a Dark? *hurls Heatblast* Go, Heatblast! Use '''''Fire Nuke! (77): MAGFAEAKFJTAFL FSWREHNKSFIEJLFD! 77's Upgrade created a metal shield that the explosion bounced off. (Mary): Go, Diamondhead! Use Diamond Torture! To your absolute best ability! ''Diamondhead punched the ground, and the two Upgrades were knocked out. (99): YSDKFOVKHUJSK HASFKVKHJE NSFEKJAIURJLFGY WHJKOFGJDN. (you have nearly won) Use, ''Dark Blast! (Henry): Fire Shield! (Mary, whispering): So brave. ''Shard Scratch! '' Frakenstrike's Dark Blast is redirected, then Diamondhead knocks him out. The Sotoraggians give the victors their seventh, eighth and ninth badges. (Henry): One more. Then Heatblast we be so powerful! (Rook): Of course there is one more! When they got back to the ship, it looked cleaner, faster, healthier and better. (Rook): Who in the universe did this. (Eskimo): I did. You deserve a good ship to enter the New Earth. (Rook): Told you. Even the Eskimo says it's real. They board their ship, and zoom into space. (Rook): Mechamorph, activate radiation detector. *the mechamorph obeys* The radiation detector starts glowing green. (Galvan): Mother... is.. that.. you? (Mary): Don't be stupid. (Rook): He can't help it. When he evolves he won't stammer or stutter. We've detected the New Earth's radiational orbit. I'll disable gravity for this ship so it can reel us in. *presses blue button* There. After several minutes, Henry looked outside and saw a gold sphere. (Henry): Hey! I can see something! (Rook): That's it's golden atmosphere. (Henry): Ok. (Rook): If we go through it, we go extremely fast without catching fire. (Henry, Mary): Lets do it. Rook presses a hyperspace button, and they shoot into the New Earth's atmosphere. Once they get through, the golden glow fades. Henry sees millions of OmniMon, buzzing about, jumping, running, hiding in trees. (Henry): I wonder how we're gonna get this final badge. (OmniDex): In the entrance to the forest, there is a guru who you have to debate with. The ship lands. Henry sprints to the forest, and faces the guru. (Guru): You want my badge. Why? (Henry): So I can get revenge on on HT-235. (Guru): Hungry Trainer Two Hundred and Thirty Five? Why? (Henry): Because he attacked Ben Tennyson. (Guru): I met him in my earlier life. Why? (Henry): Why.. what? (Guru): Why did Hungry Trainer Two Hundred and Thirty Five attack Ben Tennyson? (Henry): Because HT-235 wanted his badge. (Guru): Why? (Henry): To enter the tournament here. (Guru): Why? (Henry): I dunno! (Guru): You were supposed to answer three questions. You answered four. Here is your tenth badge and an OmniMon capsule. Well done, trainer. Character Debuts *Henry Istana *Rook Blonko *Mary Hill *Guru *77 *88 *99 OmniMon Debuts *Henry's Heatblast *Henry's Stinkfly *Mary's Diamondhead *77's Upgrade *88's Upgrade *99's Frakenstrike *Eskimo's Big Chill *Alan's Wildvine Category:Movies Category:OmniMon Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials